


Ventress and the Undead [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: In which Asajj Ventress kills zombies. She has to team up with those Jedi to do so, but it's worth it in the end.





	Ventress and the Undead [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ventress and the Undead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486503) by [songofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofdefiance/pseuds/songofdefiance). 



**Title:** Ventress and the Undead  
**Fandom** : Star Wars Clone Wars  
**Author** : songofdefiance   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen   
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 5:05  
**Summary** : 

> In which Asajj Ventress kills zombies. She has to team up with those Jedi to do so, but it's worth it in the end.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486503)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Ventress%20and%20the%20Undead.mp3)


End file.
